Life Must Go On
by SMoon1980
Summary: A Sailor Moon Fan Fic. How can Mamoru go on when Usagi disapears without a trace? Will the Senshi


A Sailor Moon Fan Fic. How can Mamoru go on when Usagi disapears without a trace? Will the Senshi survive?

* Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of her characters are owned by N. Takeuchi and other companies. I in no way claim to own or in any way be responsible for Sailor Moon and the others. * I am doing this for my own amusment, I am making no profit.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Hisssssssss... The tea kettle sounded. Mamoru slowly looked at the tell tale stem escaping the pot. He 

placed his book down and wearily made his way into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of tea and began to think about the things that had happened earlier that day.

**********

-- Flash Back --

Mamoru had been walking down the busy Tokyo street when it hit him. Sailor Moon was in trouble. He quickly ran into an alley and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon was backed up against a tree trunk while the other Senshi had been knocked back and were just barely beginning to recover. Sailor Moon helplessly looked up at the youma.

A red rose zinged in front of her and stopped the yoma in it's tracks. Sailor Moon looked over and saw her protector, her love, standing in his Tuxedo Kamen costume. She pulled her scepter out and began to shout, "Moon Scepter Elimin....." but the rest never came. The youma had recovered and now had her in its evil grasp. Tuxedo Kamen ran to fight it but the youma and Sailor Moon disappeared just as he was about to throw another steel tipped rose.

Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!" He shouted to the heavens. He hadn't saved her this time.

-- End Flash Back --

**********

The Sailor Senshi, excluding the now missing Usagi, looked at Luna and Artemis. They wearily looked at each other. Usagi had been gone for a week now and no sign of her had been found. The youma attacks had also stopped which Luna said could not be a coincidence.

"Usagi's abduction must have to do with the stop of ALL youma attacks.:" The girls were starting to lose hope, but none more than Rei. 

"Let me check the fire again maybe it can tell me something ..." Rei pleaded. Luna said to try.

But the flame just burned, no vision came, it was as if Usagi had completely vaporized.

**********

Mamoru was a wreck, he had nothing to live for without his Usako. He laid on his bed and silently sobbed. "Why? Why her? Why not me?" he pleaded. He continued to sob.

**********

-- Two Years Later--

Usagi had never been found, no youma's had ever surfaced. So with nothing to fight and their leader gone the Sailor Senshi disbanded. They were all to hurt to go on as if nothing had happened. Luna and Artemis went off in hopes of one day finding their lost princess. And Mamoru, poor Mamoru was lost without his love, he poured himself into his studies and was now an ER doctor in Tokyo University Hospital. The only one of the Senshi he had any contact with was Amy because she was now a Med. student who was assigned to the ER.

Both decided not to talk of Usagi so as to not open the never healing wound.

********** 

Mamoru doubled over in pain. He clutched the wall and tried to pull himself back together. Just then his pager beeped and he saw it was the ER. The pain subsided and he ran down the hospital corridors into the ER.

The paramedics wheeled in a blonde girl of about twenty, she was badly hurt and was in a lot of pain. A crescent moon burned brightly on her forehead. The paramedics had no idea what to think of it, but that was least of their worries, they thought she had internal bleeding among other bad things.

Mamoru was almost to the stretcher of the victim. One of the nurses had told him on his way by that the girl had been found in the park, she was badly beaten and looked as if she had internal bleeding. She had also said that she had some strange mark on her forehead, but Mamoru didn't hear that part he was on his way into Trauma One. One of the other ER doctors had taken the girl from the paramedics and had started to see what all was wrong with this girl. 

Another flash of pain a little less severe hit Mamoru as he walked up to the hospital table and froze. The Crescent Moon on her forehead, the unmistakable odango's in her hair. She was badly hurt. He barked orders for Amy to be paged into the ER, just as the short blue hair women came barreling in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her princess, Usagi Tsukino.

Mamoru and Amy got to work, they were not going to lose her again.

**********

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, she winced from a small wave of pain. But then she looked down at her hand and saw it was interlaced into someone else's. She saw the midnight black head slumped onto the side of the chair. His eyes were closed. As she stirred his eyes suddenly flew open.

"Usako!" He exclaimed. He was wearing a doctors lab coat and a wrinkled up dress shirt.

"Mamo-chan, I..." She winced, he quickly rose. 

"Do you need something?" She shook her head.

"No, it's not that bad. I love you, I've missed you." She began to cry, not tears of pain or sadness, but ones of joy. She was astonished to see two tiny trails of tears running down his cheeks.

They kissed. Everything would be OK now.

**********

Usagi sat in the center of the circle of her friends. It took Mamoru and Amy a few days to track down the Senshi, they had scattered after they had disbanded. Although Rei showed up on her own to the hospital. She explained the sacred flame had told her that Usagi had returned.

Now as she sat with her friends around her. Including two cats at the foot of the hospital bed, Usagi explained that when she was taken she had been locked up for a very long time. She had almost lost hope but the love of her friends and her Mamo-chan had kept her going.

One day the guard had slipped up and had come to close to her and she had escaped. But she was in this dark dimension so there was really no where for her to go. She was captured and taken to their leader. An evil power hungry man who wanted to rule the entire universe. 

Well to make a long story short, he decided to make Sailor Moon a deal, if they were to fight and she lost he would get her power and make her his slave. But if she won, he and his minions would be moon dusted.

Usagi had excepted and won, but not before taking many hard hits. When she won she was dropped back to earth in the same place she had been taken from two years before. That is the point where everyone else had picked it up.

All her friends hugged her and told her how much they loved her. Mamoru stood slightly back looking out the window at the night time Tokyo skyline.

"Mamo-chan.... Mamo-chan" Usagi called to him. He turned to see her blue eyes staring lovingly at him. The others politely left after one more quick hug to Usagi.

Mamoru kissed her forehead. He had had to make up some story about a costume party that she had been going to in order explain the yellow crescent moon that was now gone from her forehead. He looked into those pools of blue that were her eyes. "I love you, my Ondago Otama. I have had this since a week before you disappeared. I was going to give it to you on Valentines Day." He put his hand into his shirt and pulled out a long silver chain from around his neck, at the bottom of the chain hung a small silver ring with a crescent moon shaped diamond on it. As he unclasped the chain he said, " Usako, will you marry me?" He took the ring off the chain and looked into her beautiful face.

Usagi smiled and quickly said YES. He slipped the ring onto her finger and they lovingly kissed.

**********

All was finally right in the world.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The End

Sailor Moon lives on through our devotion.

-- Sailor Moon 1980 --

Visit my website to see more of my work - http://sailormoon1980.iwarp.com


End file.
